coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episode 1 (9th December 1960)
"Corner Shop" or "corner shop"? If it had a sign saying "Corner Shop", we can make that its page name. If not, we should follow MediaWiki standards and say "shop"; it will save a little typing time. Robin Patterson 13:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :The intention is that we have a page on the shop and most links now state Corner Shop.--Jtomlin1uk 15:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :I usually write "corner shop" without capitals, including in the links. I suppose it's a matter of differentiating between corner shop, which sounds general, and THE corner shop, the one in Coronation Street. Although personally I'm not really that bothered about it. David 23:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Is there any method to find how many viewers watching episodes that aired before the the episode charted? Or did they only count the viewers for the highest rated episodes? I notice early episodes have no viewing chart and many others say they did not chart at all. So does this mean they were not counted at all? Mattfrye1 22:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The most obvious sources of viewing figures are those published in Television Mail (called Broadcast from 1973) and The Stage & Television Today (although they weren't as assiduous as the former publication in giving the figures year in, year out). Until the summer of 1961 only a top ten was published and then for some twenty-odd years only a top twenty. Quite simply, if Corrie didn't chart high enough, it didn't appear! There are one or two possible sources of info elsewhere that I'll investigate but it takes time. I'm going off the theory that information MUST have been collated and given to the ITV companies, otherwise they wouldn't have known how much to charge for an advertising rate.--Jtomlin1uk 09:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Just noted the question above - as an update, viewing figures have now been found for all of the earliest episodes. The source is the BFI library on Stephen Street in London who inherited the library of the old ITC when it was abaolished in the early 2000s and have sheets of microfiche with all the viewing figures going right back to the late 1950's - even down to the level of the individual figure for each advert shown by each ITV station! As of the time of writing, there are still some gaps to be filled for the 1970s but the info is present - it's just a matter of finding the time to get to London and research them!--Jtomlin1uk 10:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Lost Episodes? Do all the episodes of Coronation Street that were ever made survive? According to my research different websites claim different things. Wikipedia claims Yorkshire Television has a telerecording of every episode in their archive however many are in poor condition due to age. Granada claims to have saved all telerecordings but are they all known to still exist in quality condition? Corrie.net also claims that all the episodes survive but makes no note on episode quality. A website called British TV Fan claims that a handful of 1961, 1962, and 1964 episodes only exist in fragements. Digitalspy.uk reported a while back, that ITV was considering released the whole "Available" archive of Coronation Street to the US as a on Amazon video on demand package. So each source claims a little different. So if all episodes survive, are some truly damanged beyond watchablitly? If so, which ones? Also, is there any lost Coronation Street specials? I am aware the pilot footage is mostly lost but of course that was not part of the series proper Mattfrye1 11:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Too many quotes! Would anyone mind if I trim the notable dialogue section a little? I know its the first episode and there are a lot of memorable lines but with the early episodes I think we're getting to the point where there's too much of it. David 23:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Fully agree. I am concerned that quoting too many passages or too long a passage exposes us to copyright issues.--Jtomlin1uk 08:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) December 2010 Rerun According to this ITV are going to repeat the First Episode on 6 December at 8.30pm, should we mention it in this article under the Transmission and repeats subheading. Thought I'd mention this. pday2387 14:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's better to mention it once it has been broadcast. We have a rule on this site that we only create or amend articles once an event has happened. That saves out-of-date comments, even on something of this nature.--Jtomlin1uk 15:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) 1981 repeat and adverts Just something that has intrigued me about the 1981 repeat, did it really contain the adverts from the original transimission from 9 December? Always something I've been intrigued by. Do these survive in the archives, or is there a recording of the repeat out there to verify that? LewieVHS (talk) 14:02, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :It came from my personal memory of watching the repeat in 1981. It was in the Granada region only.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:41, March 21, 2018 (UTC)